


Keeping a Promise

by luvya386



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF Rose Tyler, Dimension-Hopping Rose, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gallifrey, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Time War (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvya386/pseuds/luvya386
Summary: Rose Tyler has lost everything to time and life on the run in Pete's World. She decides to return to her home universe and to her Doctor. Will she finally be able to keep her promise of forever?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologue

Bad Wolf Bay.

It had been ages since she was here last. Rose stood alone on the beach looking out over the waves as she remembered the Doctor saying goodbye and the words he couldn’t say. 

“Rose Tyler –“ 

She finally heard the end of that sentence on this same beach after the Dalek Crucible, so many years ago. She smiled thinking of the Doctor who stayed with her, the one who took the name John Noble. The smile slipped from her face as she thought of their last moments together, desperate, blood seeping from the multiple gunshot wounds he had sustained, their pursuers trying to narrow down their location. His frantic last words echoing in her mind, the same words he said to her on this beach.

She let the feelings wash over her, concentrating on all the love she felt for her Doctor and the TARDIS. As she did so, Rose hears the echo of the TARDIS’ song, reaching for her across the universes. She imagines the song is calling her home where she belongs back to her universe, back to her Doctor. Rose closes her eyes and latches on to the loudest part of the song and wills herself to follow it all the way to its source. 

“I’m coming Doctor.”

If anyone happened to be on that beach they would have seen the young blonde woman with her TARDIS blue leather jacket start to glow, then disappear in a shimmer of gold, like she was never there. But the only witnesses were the wind and the waves lapping against the sand.


	2. Pulled Off Course

An explosion blew her off her feet before she could even open her eyes. Rose crawled behind the ruins of a wall while trying to orient herself. Looking around she saw explosions and weapons fire; people were running every which way and amidst the screams there was a sound that made her insides cold with fear. 

“ **Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!** ”

She frantically looked around spying a group of Daleks heading her way killing everything in their path. In her panic she almost missed it, a song that reminded her of the TARDIS but this song was one of suffering and death. Looking over to the source of the sound she saw a capsule crashed about 30 meters away the door ajar. With the Daleks closing in and no other option, Rose dashed across the ruins and streets dodging explosions and blasts until she came to the capsule. Rose quickly ducked inside and slammed the door hoping it would give her some protection.

A whimper sounded from behind her and she whirled around to find two children huddled up together under the console of the ship, crying. They were covered in dirt and their clothes stained with copious amounts of blood. She approached slowly with her hands out trying to show she wasn’t a threat.

“Are you hurt?” Rose crouched down trying to get a better look at them. The girl looked around 12 years old and the boy looked around 10.

The girl spoke up “we’re not hurt, but Mother-“ at that the boy started to sob louder and the girl gathered him closer trying to comfort him even as she shook with terror. 

Rose looked the girl in the eyes, “we are gonna get out of here okay? I’m Rose, what are your names?”

“I’m Shushia and this is my brother Zaklan” she said timidly “but we can’t get out, the scanner said we’re surrounded!” 

Rose stands and moves to the monitor on the console. “If we can get the ship working we might have a shot.” She fiddles with a few buttons and knobs while trying to mentally reach out to the ship to try and get her help. With a wack of the monitor, voices started coming through.

“-need backup now-“

“-can anyone read me?-“

“-south side is overrun-“

“-please, anyone help me-“

Then a defeated voice “this is the Doctor,” Rose’s heart skipped a beat “all units retreat! Arcadia is lost, get out of there!” the monitor changed to show a massive wave of Daleks coming towards the city to reinforce their troops already in the city, and behind them Dalek ships with heavier weaponry.

Rose could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she saw the readings and she started pressing buttons and flipping switches trying to get the ship to move to go anywhere but here. She put her hands on the console and mentally reached for the ship’s consciousness. “Please girl, just one more trip, you can do it, anywhere but here, just one more, come on!” and in the back of her mind she heard what seemed like a grunt of effort and the ship began to dematerialize, “yes! I knew you could do it, let’s go! Shushia, Zaklan, hold on to something!” 

The shaking of the ship was interrupted by a collision which threw her passengers to the ground as alarms began to blare and sparks flew from the console. Rose pulled herself up to check the screen and her stomach twisted “blown off course, I can’t tell where or when we’re going!” The ship jostled again and more sparks flew. “Hold on tight we’re gonna crash!”

Rose was thrown into the wall and the children were gripping the railing with all their might as the ship crashed, sparking again, then caught on fire. It seemed every alarm the ship had was sounding at once. With the fire spreading fast, Rose stumbled over to Shushia and Zaklan and pushed them towards the door. 

“Out! Get out, run!” 

The three of them burst through the door and ran to a safe distance before looking back. Rose tried to send her thanks and comforting thoughts towards the ship, and heard a faint _you’re welcome, sister_ in response before the interior exploded with a metal wrenching sound and her song ended.

Rose turned to the children, “everyone okay?” They nodded, looking around in shock. 

They appeared to be in a field of red grass with mountains in the distance behind the dead ship, and forests of silver leaves around the edge of the field. The sky was burnt orange, there were two suns in the sky and the light glinted off the water of the stream that wasn’t too far away.

Shushia pointed towards the mountains “those look like the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, that’s where the Citadel is.”

“Well, that’s good, we know where we are, we just need to find out when we are. Let’s head over to the stream, get a drink and rest a bit. What do you think?” Rose turned to Shushia to see if she was in agreement just in time to have arms wrap around her.

“Thank you so much, you saved my sister and me!” Zaklan mumbled as he squished his face in her chest. He drew back after a moment, confused, “you’re not Gallifreyan, are you?”

“Nope, I’m human, from Earth.” Rose set off towards the river.

“Then how did you pilot the ship? And how are you speaking Gallifreyan?” Shushia followed curious.

“Well, I travelled with a man called the Doctor, he’s a Time Lord and he showed me all of time and space, but we got separated a while ago, I’m just trying to find my way back to him actually.” Rose informed them evading the questions. 

Shushia gave her a look but didn’t pry. “You might be in trouble then; humans aren’t permitted on Gallifrey and the city will probably send someone to check out the crash. See, Gallifrey has a transduction barrier that prevents ships from materializing without council permission. I have no idea how we even got through that, let alone through the time lock.”

Zaklan’s eyes widened “she’s right, if you don’t get off the planet you might face execution or you might never get to leave.”

“But I can’t just leave you here in the middle of the wilderness with no one to take care of you, anything could happen!”

“We will be okay, the team from the city will be here soon, and we won’t tell them about you that way you can get a head start and maybe find another ship that can take you.” Shushia stated. “If they find you, you may never see your friend again.”

“And we’ll probably get in trouble for being with you anyway.” Zaklan added, “it’s really in our best interest that you get out of here” he grinned.

“Well –“

“Also, this is our planet, we know best about what kind of dangers there are and I can promise you that we will be fine. So please leave. Now.” Shushia informed her.

Zaklan squinted in the direction of the mountains “the light is shining off something metal in the mountains, and it’s coming closer!”

Shushia turned to look as well “it must be the team sent to investigate the crash. You need to go.”

“Okay, fair point. Goodbye then, have fantastic lives!” Rose hugged Shushia and Zaklan as she bid them goodbye. She stepped back closes her eyes listens to the song of the TARDIS that she can hear deep within herself, trying to focus on finding her Doctor at the right point in time. Rose felt the power rise up within her and with a shimmer of gold, she disappears, leaving Shushia and Zaklan staring confused at the place where she used to be.

Zaklan tugged on Shushia’s arm “can all humans disappear like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I want to thank you for reading and I welcome any feedback you have. :) See you next chapter!


	3. Finding the Right Path

Rose opens her eyes to the sound of air raid sirens, looking around she recognises London during the Blitz. “Okay then, close but no cigar.”

“Are you my mummy?”

“That’s my queue” Rose said worriedly “time to go.” She closed her eyes and reached within herself and disappeared with a golden light.

\-----------

  
The next time she opened her eyes she was in some sort of alley and it was pouring rain. After a moment one of the stands opened up.

“Customer! Do you want some happy happy?” Then all the other stalls opened up with the merchants calling out for her to buy the moods they were selling.

“Buy some anger!”

“You want mellow, it makes you feel nice and bendy-“

“No, I’m good thanks” Rose replied uncomfortably. Looking around there was no sign of the Doctor or the TARDIS. “Well, no use hanging around here.” She ducked down an alley, out of sight of the merchants and disappeared with a golden light, not noticing the words underneath the ruined posters. Bad Wolf.

\-----------

  
Rose appears with a flash of golden light in what looks to be a motel. As she opened the door to one of the rooms and came face to face with a drill sergeant.

“Stand up straight soldier, what kind of outfit do you think this is-“ the soldier is cut off as Rose quickly shuts the door in his face.

“Okay, that was odd.” She tried a few other doors and found a clown, a swarm of spiders, and a group of laughing girls. “This is making less and less sense.” She wandered through the hallways trying the occasional door. Until she came to one door that gave off a weird feeling, like it was drawing her towards it. Just when she was about to open the door, she heard it. The song of the TARDIS! She could feel hope rising in her chest as she took off towards it.

There! Rose pulls her key from where it hangs around her neck as she reaches the TARDIS doors. She burst through the doors with a hopeful shout “Doctor!” 

As soon as she was inside, she was hit with a wave of love and happiness. “I missed you too Old Girl” she stroked the walls as she walked further into the console room, “and you’ve redecorated, I love it! You’re beautiful.”

A wave of thanks and love washed over her with the words _thank you my Wolf_.

Rose finally made it to the console, patting it gently “can you help me girl?” The TARDIS flashed her lights in affirmation and she felt the ship reaching out to her, so she closed her eyes and reached out with her mind towards the TARDIS.

She found herself standing on the beach of Woman Wept with a frozen wave towering over her. “How did I get here?”

_We are in your mind, my Wolf. I chose this setting from your memories._

Rose twirled around to see the source of the voice and found another her standing a few feet away. “You’re the TARDIS?”

_Yes. And I can help you get back to my Thief at the right point in time, but we must hurry before the other you gets back._

“Wait, do you mean the Doctor? And I’m out there with him right now?” Rose gestured vaguely.

_My Thief and my Wolf are together at last, have been together, will be together._

“So how do I get back to him? Past him I mean?” 

_We have had a special connection since you became the Bad Wolf, I will use that connection to send you to where he is, or will be, or was. Oh tenses, they’re so complicated._

Rose grew concerned. “Okay, but how is our connection special? I thought the Doctor took Bad Wolf out of me, but I’m different now, I don’t know what’s happening to me!”

_Worry not, we don’t have much time. But know, Bad Wolf will not harm you and all will be explained when we meet again. Now all you need to do is follow the path I’ve placed in your mind and you will be reunited with your Doctor. Until we meet again..._

Rose opened her eyes back in the console room. “Okay, follow the path, easy, you can do this.” She gave herself a pep talk before focusing on the path the TARDIS put in her mind and disappearing with a flash of gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I would love any feedback you have. :) See you next chapter!


	4. Biding Her Time

She seemed to be in some sort of storage room. Rose looked around at the crates and disused machinery that surrounded her, recognising the rare piece of equipment from her time at parallel Torchwood. So not just any old storage room, whoever owns it has been studying alien technology. Her musings were interrupted by a squad of soldiers coming through the doors heading directly for her. She raised her hands in surrender as they surrounded her.

“You are under arrest for trespassing in a secure area. You will come with us.”

Rose noted their fatigues and red berets, it seems she had stumbled into some sort of UNIT base. Nodding, she started after what seemed to be the squad leader as two of the soldiers followed her barely a step behind. Everyone was silent as they made their way through secure doors, up an elevator, and through more doors before finally coming to an interrogation room where a middle-aged man in uniform stood as she entered.

“First things first, do you require medical treatment?” The officer asked as he took in her appearance. 

“No, I’m fine, thanks” Rose replied as she watched the soldiers leave the room.

The officer gave her a look of disbelief “you are being detained by the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, no harm will come to you while in our custody and we will provide any medical assistance you require.”

Rose turned to him and caught her reflection in the one-way mirror. No wonder he was offering medical attention. She was covered in a coat of dirt and grime; a trail of dried blood ran from her temple to her chin and more blood stained her shirt. Her leather jacket was burned all along her left side and the rips and holes in her jeans were anything but stylish. In short, it looked like she had been through hell and didn’t come out on top. 

“Honestly, I’m fine, I’m not injured. But a shower would be appreciated.” Rose assured him.

The officer studied her for a moment, then seemed to accept her answer. “In that case we can get right to it. I am Major Hawkins and I am in charge of this facility and its security. So, who are you and how did you get to sub level two without setting off any of our security measures?” He questioned while indicating she should sit.

“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you that.”

The Major’s face became even more stern “things would be much easier if you cooperated with us.”

“I would if I could but timelines are fragile, if I say the wrong thing, I could disrupt the whole causal nexus. I swear to you I have no ill intentions towards UNIT or anyone, I’m just looking for the Doctor. Has he been here recently?”

Major Hawkins sat back in his chair “and how do you know of the Doctor?”

Rose smiled “I’m a friend of his, and I have it on good authority that if he’s not here now, he will be soon.”

His face grew concerned “how soon? And why would he be coming here?”

“No idea, guess we just have to wait and see. Where and when are we anyways? You never said.”

“How can you not know where you are?”

Rose just shrugged.

The Major narrowed his eyes. “Do you have any proof to corroborate your outlandish story?”

Rose leaned forward “no, just my word and I understand you probably can’t let me leave based on just that. But if you find the Doctor, or have any way of contacting him, please tell him that I’m here, waiting for him.”

Major Hawkins looked her over considering, “it’s late, we will continue this conversation another time. Meanwhile, you will be detained here and will be provided with the basic necessities.” He opened the door and spoke with the soldier standing guard “go get her cleaned up then take her to one of the holding cells.” And with that he strode off purposefully.  
They brought her to a bathroom with a set of shower stalls and as one of the soldiers made sure the room was empty another arrived with a set of clean clothes and a towel. 

“You can wear these after you’re done, we’ll be by the door when you’re finished.” The young soldier blushed slightly as he handed them over.

Rose stepped into a stall and peeled off her clothes and stepped into the water spray. She scrubbed herself down twice before all the grime was washed down the drain. Oh, it was good to be clean again. Dressed in a UNIT t-shirt and sweatpants that were slightly too big, she exited the stall and headed towards the soldiers, leaving her ruined clothes in a pile behind her.  
She was escorted back down to the underground levels and shown to her cell. It was stark and grey with a toilet and sink in the corner and a bed pushed against the wall. She stepped inside as the guard closed the Plexiglas door behind her. Rose settled into the bed as she finally let exhaustion claim her.

\---------------

  
Three weeks. That’s how long she had been waiting. 

She was starting to get antsy. At least when they were questioning her there was something happening. The only entertainment she had otherwise was talking to her guards. She had even made friends with a couple of them, sort of. As much as you can be friends with someone without revealing anything important about yourself. 

It was kind of annoying having to repeat herself every day when they questioned her. No, she can’t tell them who she is. No, she can’t tell them how she got here. Yes, she can only tell the Doctor.

“You have to make sure he was there when the Earth was stolen. If he wasn’t, it’s too early in his timeline and I can’t see him.”

“But the Doctor is known to be stubborn, what if he doesn’t want to come see you?”

“Tell him two words: Bad Wolf. It’s like a code, say those words and he’ll come.”

As she was escorted back to her cell that day she couldn’t help but notice much more activity than usual. 

“What’s going on? Did something happen?” Rose inquired, “is it the Doctor?”

One of her guards spoke up “there’s a situation in the city and the Doctor is there. Don’t worry, we sent someone to bring him back here once the situation is resolved.”

Back in her cell Rose could barely sit still, her stomach twisted with excitement and a hint of nervousness. This was it; she could finally see him again. But there was a sneaky voice in the back of her head that told her he might not want her back. She had no idea how long it had been for him since her saw her last, maybe he moved on. She paced her cell, thoughts swirling around her head. Nothing to do but wait.

And hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All feedback is appreciated! See you next Wednesday :)


	5. The Planet of the Dead

The Doctor and Lady Christina race across the sand dunes towards the bus. He mentally kicks himself for not saving the Tritovores, he should have-. But now’s not the time for regrets, the bus is coming into view and he has to get everyone home and close the wormhole before the creatures can get to Earth. 

Nathan spots them as they near the bus. “At last. Where’ve you been?”

“Get inside. Get them sitting down.” The Doctor orders, “now then let’s have a look.”

Christina looks on curiously “so what does that crystal do?”

“Oh, nothing. Don’t need the crystal” He throws the crystal behind him dismissively.

“I risked my life for that” Christina reminds him.

“No, no. You risked your life for these.” The Doctor pulls apart the mechanism that held the crystal, showing her the disassembled parts “the clamps.” He places the clamps on all four wheels, and sets the centre on the steering wheel.

“But what are the clamps for? Do they turn the wheels?”

“Something like that, I just need to fix this. Have you got a hammer in that bag?”

“Funnily enough,” she hands him the hammer, and grabs the phone he tosses to her.

“Phone, phone. Press redial.” The Doctor instructs as he fixes the assembly to the bus’ systems. “Malcolm it’s me.”

“I’m ready!”

“Ready for what?”

Malcolm sounds a little frazzled, “I don’t know. You tell me.”

“I’m going to try and get back,” the Doctor informs him. “But listen, there might be something following us. You need to close the wormhole.”

“Would that be a compressed burst of feedback on a counter-oscillation, perchance?”

The Doctor grins, impressed. “Oh, Malcolm you’re brilliant.”

“Coming from you, sir, that means the world.”

Captain Magambo interjects, “Doctor, what sort of something? That wormhole is now measuring ten miles and growing. I need to know the exact nature of the threat.”

The Doctor shoots a worried look at the phone, “sorry, got to go.” He continues tinkering with the bus. “Oh, it’s not compatible. Bus, spaceship, spaceship, bus. I need to weld the two systems together.”

“And how do you do that?” Christina prompts.

“I need something non-corrosive. Something malleable. Something ductile.” He turns to her in realization, “something gold.”

Christina actually backs up a step, “oh no you don’t.”

“Christina, what is it worth now?”

Barclay comes up and tries to offer his watch, which the Doctor can tell from a glance, isn’t real gold. 

As Barclay goes back to his seat, dejected. Christina carefully pulls the Cup of Athelstan from her backpack. “It’s over a thousand years old, worth eighteen million pounds. Promise me you’ll be careful.”

The Doctor looks straight into her eyes and lies. “I promise.” As soon as she hands it over, he starts pounding it into shape with the hammer.

“I hate you.”

The Doctor sends her an apologetic look, then addresses the whole bus. “This is your driver speaking. Hold on tight.”

“But what for? What are you doing?” Barclay calls up from behind.

“Do as he says.” Christina orders the passengers, then turns back to the Doctor. “What are you doing?”

The Doctor fires up the bus and it starts rising into the air. “Come on. That’s it. You can do it, you beauty. One last trip.” The passengers let out exclamations of joy and wonder. “Anti-gravity clamps. Didn’t I say? Round we go.” He steers the bus towards the wormhole.

“Doctor, they’re coming.” Christina informs him, looking out the window.

The Doctor flies the bus straight through the wormhole back to London, Planet Earth. As they soar above the UNIT barricade, a few of the stingray creatures follow them through and are subsequently shot down by the soldiers.

The Doctor called the scientist again, “Malcolm, close that wormhole.”

“Yes, sir. My pleasure, sir!” With that, Malcolm hangs up.

The Doctor blinks in surprise, “he’s hung up on me.” And quickly calls again, “Malcolm!”

“Not now, I’m busy!” Malcom tries to get the system to work while extinguishing a small fire, and hangs up again.

“He’s hung up again,” the Doctor exchanges an incredulous look with Christina before calling back. “Malcolm, listen to me.”

“It’s not working!” Malcolm is frantic.

“I need that signal. We’ve got billions of those things about to fly through.”

“Well, what do I do?” Malcolm is yelling at this point.

“Loop it back through the integrator, and keep the signal ramping up.” The Doctor instructs.

“But, by how much?”

“Five hundred Bernards. Do it now!”

“Yes!” Malcom shouts as he sets the parameters and activates the program. “Yes!” Once more as the wormhole closes and disappears.

Christina turns to the Doctor with a happy but mischievous look. “Did I say I hated you? I was lying.” She pulls him forward into her kiss, as the passengers applaud. 

The Doctor gives her a crooked smile as he pulls away to address everyone. “Do not stand forward of this point. Ladies and gentlemen, you have reached your final destination. Welcome home, the mighty two hundred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, all feedback is appreciated!


	6. Planet of the Dead

The passengers and UNIT personnel applaud as the Doctor pilots the bus down to the ground in front of the tunnel.

The Doctor grins, happy to have brought everyone home, he tries not to dwell on the driver and the Tritovores who didn’t make it and focuses on the humans safe and back home. “DO not stand forward at this point. Ladies and gentlemen, you have reached your final destination. Welcome home, the mighty two hundred.” The Doctor opens the doors and the passengers disembark.

A UNIT soldier is there to usher them out of the bus. “Welcome back. If you could step away from the bus, just to be safe. As fast as you can, thank you. It’s standard procedure. We need to screen you and then you’ll all be taken to debriefing.”

The Doctor flashed his psychic paper as we walks past heading away from the commotion when he heard Malcolm shout. “Doctor!”

“You must be Malcom” the Doctor could now put a face to the man who helped save the world, and was pleasantly surprised when Malcolm enveloped him in a hug.

“Oh. Oh, I love you. I love you. I love you.” Malcolm declared, ecstatic at meeting his hero in the flesh.

Captain Magambo steps in trying to hold onto dignity. “To your station, Dr Taylor.”

Malcolm unwraps his arms from around the Doctor and heads to the trailer, but not before throwing a last “I love you” his way.

Captain Magambo steps forward and salutes, “I salute you Doctor, whether you like it or not. Now I take it we’re safe from those things?”

“Oh, they’ll start again, generate a new doorway. It’s not their fault, it’s their natural life cycle. But I’ll see if I can nudge the wormhole onto uninhabited planets.” He brings the Captain to the side almost conspiratorially, “closer to home, Captain. Those two lads. Very good in a crisis. Nathan needs a job, Barclay’s good with engines. You could do a lot worse. Privates Nathan and Barclay, UNIT’s finest.”

Captain Magambo nods, “I’ll see what I can do.” She turns and breaks into a smile. “And, I’ve got something for you.”

The Doctor turns to the truck she indicated, and joy colours his features as he sees his magnificent TARDIS being unloaded from the back. “Oh ho ho! Better than a bus any day! Hello.” He gives her panels a loving caress and feels the comfort and happiness she sends his way.

“Found in the gardens of Buckingham Palace.”

He was suddenly all innocence, “she doesn’t mind” he informs her.

“Now, I’ve got three dead alien stingrays to clean up, I don’t suppose you fancy helping with the paperwork.” His aversion to it had been noted in his file.

“Not a chance.”

Captain Magambo shakes his hand, “till we meet again, Doctor.”

“I hope so.” He watches as the Captain goes off to take care of the domestics, and sees Christina bounding towards him.

“Little blue box, just like you said. Right then. Off we go. Come on, Doctor, show me the stars.”

The Doctor’s hearts clenched in his chest, “No.”

“What?”

“I said no.” His mind dwelling on all the losses he had suffered.

Christina was confused and a little hurt. “But I saved your life. And you saved mine.”

“So?”

“We’re surrounded by police. I’ll go to prison.”

“Yeah.” Better that than travel with him, at least there she’ll be safe.

“But you were right. It’s not about the money. I only steal things for the adventure, and today with you – I want more days like this. As she looks up to him, her eyes plead. “I want every day to be like this. We’re made fore each other. You said so yourself. The perfect team.” Her words make him think of the only one who was truly perfect for him. She must have realized she couldn’t convince him from the look on his face. “Why not?”

“People have travelled with me and I’ve lost them. Lost them all. Never again.”

He steps back and avoids eye contact as the police come and arrest her, trying not to think about what could have been. He looks up as Carmen calls out to him.

“Doctor? You take care now.”

He beams a smile at her, “you too. Chops and gravy, lovely.”

Carmen takes on a more concerned look. “No, but you be careful,” she insists. “Because your song is ending, sir.”

Her words send shivers down his spine. “What do you mean?”

“It is returning. It is returning through the dark. And then, Doctor? Oh, but then he will knock four times. And – someone is chasing you. But you shouldn’t run from the big bad wolf.”

It floored him. Those words, those same words. Bad Wolf. But why would they be here, and what did she mean by chasing him? Confusion, hope, and fear all warred inside him. He comes back to reality as a UNIT soldier comes to a stop a respectful distance away, clearly waiting for acknowledgment.

“Yes, sorry. What can I do for you?”

The soldier looked a little uncomfortable and a little awed. “Of course, sir. I have a message for you, sir. But first can you confirm that you were there when the Earth was stolen?”

That was interesting, someone who didn’t assume they met him linearly. “Right in the thick of it, that’s me.” The Doctor was extremely curious what sort of message it would be.

“Thank you, sir. I know you don’t like to stick around, but thing is, we have someone who wants to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to post this chapter. I am working on it I promise. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
